


Crazy In Love

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sexual Content, Yandere AU Haiji Towa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: I’d do anything for you, babe...Anything.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 1





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I never said all 14 Valentine’s Day Haiji stories would be original ones. Lol Here’s an old story that was revised, my Yandere Haiji story. 
> 
> **Please keep the warning in mind. I marked it with two line breaks in case you want to skip it. It’s a short scene, it doesn’t go too deep because it’s not something I would write for often, but I prefer to be safe. You have been warned.**

##  ** Crazy In Love **

Oh, _______. My _______. How much time had passed since I first laid eyes on you? It had been a few weeks. Three months, one week, and two days to be precise. Recalling our first encounter filled me with pure joy! The memory of our unforgettable meeting was crystal clear even to this day. You used to work as a waitress at my favorite restaurant, and you were the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen (and you still are). Yeah, yeah, all the other waitresses there were beautiful too, but _you_ were the only one who captured my attention. All the women in the world paled in comparison to your dazzling beauty. They were _nothing_ compared to you. Ohhhhh, babe, you made my heart go wild when our eyes locked~! Love at first sight was an incredible feeling. I couldn’t believe there were so many idiots who denied its existence, but I was nothing like them. I _knew_ without a doubt that what I felt on that day was love.

Ever since I used my charm on you, we hit it off. As it should be. I loved having breakfast there if it meant seeing you every single day. My ideal fantasy was for you to always be my waitress who would take my order, the only one I would always see. However, reality wasn’t as kind as I had _wanted_ it to be, a harsh truth that I despised. Sometimes I had the worst luck and wound up with a different waitress, but those women could never claim my heart like you have. Of course, I couldn’t be rude to any of the ladies, so I resorted to sneaking glances at you whenever I could to ease my simmering disappointment. 

Later one evening, I approached you after you finished your shift and asked you out on a date. And the rest was history. Now you were my babe, and the best part was you worked at Towa Group and lived with me! I just had to get you out of that shitty apartment you lived in and that job that paid you less than what you deserved. The uniforms (if you could call them that) were just disgusting. You were too beautiful to wear that dull dress they forced on you. Who did that manager think he was for choosing such a hideous outfit? You deserved the best clothes, and I happily provided them for you. Hell, you didn’t _need_ a uniform for your new job. I provided you with everything you always wanted, a job that paid you well, lovely clothes, a pet (my bunny Mochi, my little baby), and a great home. If there was anything you wanted, I would give it you. I would do anything for my princess. _Anything._

We just finished a long day of work and enjoyed our romantic walk back home under the starlit sky. The calm, gentle breeze was perfect. It blew your hair and made you twice as beautiful. Our hands were intertwined, your touch soft and soothing, your skin silky smooth. Your dress emphasized your figure, and the sparkle in your eyes was superior to the stars. Tonight was perfect. Everything felt so right, I wanted to sing. 

You were here with me, and you were all mine! I was the luckiest guy on the planet! The week was over, so we _finally_ had the weekend together! I couldn’t wait to spend every waking moment with you! Oh, we were going to have so much fun! I assumed others wrongfully believed being this elated about this sort of thing was trivial, but this was **us** , you and me, together all day and all night. They just didn’t understand our love. They would never understand.

As I locked the door to my home fit for a wealthy couple like us, I turned to you and picked you up bridal style. Your laugh was a melody that would forever be in my memory, and so would your adorable smile.

“Haiji, you’re so romantic!” You cuddled me as I carried you upstairs. 

“I’m so glad we can finally relax.” 

Once we were alone and away from the world, I didn’t hesitate to kiss you with my endless fiery passion. Fuck, your lips tasted divine~! I moaned like I had been starving all day, and I was just now satiating my hunger. I tangled my fingers in your hair, keeping you locked in place. I couldn’t decide what I loved more, your lips that had me sinking into the deepest of lust, your eagerness for more, or your gorgeous locks of hair. Or how your hands rubbed my body and massaged my cock. Oh, who was I kidding? I loved _everything_ about you~!

We made love like we always did every night. I was gentle and loving, sliding my cock deep inside while worshipping that body of yours. Whispers of desire reached your ears, romantic words to reassure you that you were the woman I’d ever love. There would never be anyone else.

When I couldn’t make love to you anymore, I kept you all warm and cozy under the bedsheets, giving you the best cuddles. Resting your head on my chest, you sighed in contentment while I stroked your soft hair. Damn, you smelled wonderful. I could inhale your lovely scent all fucking night knowing you’d be in my arms when I woke up.

“Oh, babe~.” I kissed you for the hundredth time tonight. It was meant to be short, but I lost myself into the kiss, and your naked body against my own made it harder to break free. 

“Haiji,” you whispered between kisses. I captured your lips, and you sighed.“If we keep this up-“ Another kiss soothed you, “-we’ll never fall asleep.”

I snickered, kissing you one more time. “I just love you so much. Oh, babe, this is heaven~.”

Exhaustion started catching up to me, I just rested my head against the pillow. You were right. I’d been making love to you longer than usual. Sometimes I couldn’t control my love for you.

“Hey Haiji?” You glanced at me with those amazing eyes of yours.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Let’s go to sleep now. I’m meeting an old friend of mine tomorrow.”

What?! An old friend?? You never told me this before. “Really? Who is it?” I asked in what I hoped was a casual tone.

“Just a friend from high school. He just moved to Towa City last week, and he asked me to give him a tour.”

“Oh.” My smile concealed the fact that I already loathed this guy. 

“I promise I won’t take all day. I’m just so happy to see him again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I shrugged. “Have fun with your buddy.”

Later, you were sound asleep in my arms. I should have fallen asleep, but my mind drifted elsewhere. In fact, your plans killed the ideal atmosphere of our night.

An old friend from high school. A _male_ friend. Who the hell was this guy...?! This was supposed to be **our** weekend, and now that bastard ruined everything. Worse, you were going to spend time with him! 

Getting restless, I gently tucked you in bed and yanked my pants from the carpet, putting them on before locking myself in the bathroom. I gripped the sink, beyond livid. I didn’t know who this guy was, or what he wanted with you, but if he thought he could just waltz into your life and get reacquainted with you, that asshole was **wrong**. I was practically grinding my teeth, my reflection revealing the fire in my lavender eyes.

What did you see in the guy? Was he hotter?! Was he richer?! More exciting?! _No._ Jumping to conclusions was ridiculous...or so I thought. I didn’t want to fear the worst, but my heart screamed at me to keep my guard up. He might take you away from me. He might _steal you away from me_! 

A low growl emitted from my throat. I swore to myself that once I saw that bastard, I would _fucking beat his ass…_

* * *

Sleep didn’t welcome me at all, and I dozed off right when the sun started to rise. By the time I woke up, it was noon. You were gone already. I fumed and quickly left the bed. If I didn’t have to take a shower, I would have darted outside, but I despised poor hygiene. Shit! That asshole better not do anything to sweep you off your feet!

I showered as if my life depended on it. My _love_ for you depended on it, and I was **not** going to let some scumbag snatch you out of my life! Just imagining what that guy might look like and what he might do drove me insane. What if he told you he loved you? What if he convinced you to leave Towa City, in other words, leave _me?_ I wasn’t going let it happen. Nobody was going to take you away from me. **Never**!

The search was on as I hunted for your _“friend.”_ It was just like last time, you reconnecting with old friends from high school or whatever. Thankfully, the losers prior to this one turned out to be assholes...though some were... _exes._ How many _fucking_ guys was I supposed to worry about? Fuck! I wish I had gone for more...physical methods.

During my desperate mission to find you, my beloved _______, I glanced at my silver hand. My robotic arm had replaced my real one after an accident, an arm that you happened to like. You found me attractive even with an artificial arm, and that made my heart soar.

But wait! My robotic arm. _That’s it…!_

Standing near a glass window, I saw myself grinning maniacally, my eyes giving one hell of an evil glare. I let out a soft, deranged chuckle. Could I do it?! Dare I eliminate that fucking asshole permanently??! Temptation had never been this strong…! Oh, _______, you were going to be mine _forever_!

After hours of long, painstaking search, there you were, beautiful as always while sitting with my adversary at a park bench. There were too many people, so I remained hidden in some bushes that were right behind you and that guy. 

My eyes narrowed. Hmph. He didn’t look _that_ attractive. Short hair, pale eyes, and the worst fashion sense I had ever seen. The jerk had those square-shaped glasses and freckles too. 

“I’m glad we spent the day together,” I heard you say to that man. It took all my willpower to stifle a growl.

“Yeah, same here. I figured you needed a friend.”

_Grrrrr! Friend. Liar! I swear I’m gonna kill this creep!_

“Thanks.I appreciate it.” You smiled at him. No! That smile should be for me!

Panting fiercely, but not loud enough to blow my cover, I pressed a button on my arm. My arm turned into a blade, ready to impale the man before I lost you forever. I aimed directly for the bastard’s back. One fatal blow and he could kiss his life goodbye.

“It’s just...” Your voice grew soft. “I lost so many friends already. I thought they were my closest friends, but nowadays I don’t have anyone. I guess once I break up with them, friendship isn’t an option for them. The only one who has given me all the love and attention I ever wanted is Haiji.”

I froze when you said my name, yet I was still hellbent on getting rid of him. 

He smiled sympathetically at you. “Then he must be a great guy if he loves you that much.”

“Yeah. I love him so much. He has given me everything I’ve always wanted. He has it all, and I just want to have friends like he does. That’s what I’m missing.”

My expression slightly softened. You wanted friends…but what if they took you away from me…? I didn’t want to lose you.

“He said I don’t need any friends after what my fake friends did, but...deep down I do want friends.”

My rage decreased, but the flame still remained in my heart. _Babe…_

“Why don’t you just talk to him about it?”

“I have a feeling he might get jealous and upset. It’s hard to bring up something like this, but he should know that I would never, ever, leave him. I mean, I have to be stupid to do that.” You giggled. “He’s sweet, he’s funny, he treats me like a princess...He’s the man of my dreams!” 

My heart raced with pure joy, and I couldn’t stop smiling. _I’m the man of your dreams??! Oh, babe~!_

Your friend placed a hand on your shoulder. My anger came back full swing, and my blade inched closer to him...but your words echoed in my mind. 

You wanted friends...If I killed him…

I slowly lowered my blade in resignation, torn between my urge to end your friendship with this guy and wanting you to have him as a friend. I promised myself I would do anything for you, give you everything you always wanted. But could I give you the chance to have friends…? I was afraid of losing you, but maybe, just maybe, I could give this bas-...your friend a chance. I wanted you to be happy. I would do anything to make my princess happy.

* * *

After I reluctantly left you with your friend, I spent my time reading the new romance novel that came out, fantasizing about us in place of the main characters. Soon my thoughts switched to my everyday daydreams about you, about us. I would anything for you. I promised I’d shower you with all of my love, devotion, affection, passion, and lust, and never leave your side. And I’m going to keep that promise.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my romance novel. When I opened the door, I found you and your friend smiling.

“Hi, Haiji!” You greeted me with a hug, and I pulled you close to my chest. I gave you my most passionate kiss to let him know you were mine before I returned my attention to him with the sweetest smile I could muster. I strongly hoped my possessive body language would get through his thick skull.

Your affectionate snuggles only slightly appeased my wariness. “Haiji, this is _______! _______, this is my boyfriend Haiji Towa!”

He gave me a warmhearted smile. “Hi! So you’re _______’s boyfriend.” 

_And future husband_ “Yeah. That’s me. Pleasure to meet you.” I extended my hand in greeting.

He shook my hand. “Pleasure to meet you as well.” 

Shaking his hand proved to be a daunting task...but I had to remember I was doing this for you. If you wanted friends, you were going to have friends.

* * *

To ease my jealousy, I did some errands so you could be with your friend. It was difficult to leave you with him, but I did it anyway. He seemed decent enough. Not great, but he was okay. Maybe he wasn’t the biggest threat I had to fight for your affections. Good. He knew you were mine. 

I expected to find you still hanging out with him (or if I got lucky, he would be gone). But when I barely took a step into the house, I heard you crying in the living room. Alarmed, I rushed to you in a heartbeat, dropping the bag of groceries. 

“Babe??”

I found you curled into a ball on the sofa, whimpering and trembling and sobbing into a tissue. 

Anxiety skyrocketed as I hurried to your aid. “Babe, what happened?!” I demanded, holding your hand. “What’s wrong?!!”

You sobbed hard, holding a bunch of tissues. “I-It’s _______!! H-He and I were just hanging out, a-and as time passed, he wanted to talk to me about something. Everything was going fine, b-b-b-but then-“ your sob cut you off. It was too painful for you to continue.

“But??” I pressed, aching for you to tell me what that bastard did!

“But then h-h-he came on to me! H-He t-t-tried to-...!”

My eyes slowly widened. A storm of rage engulfing my mind in flames as I imagined that asshole putting his sleazy hands on you! I masked it as a hurricane of concern filled my heart. “Babe! Did he-“

“NO!” You shot back, your face drenched with tears and fresh ones threatening to escape. “You weren’t here to save me, so I was all alone with that creep, but I managed to kick him out of the house! He was gone before you came back! I’m just lucky that I took those self-defense classes!” You burst into tears and clung to me. “Haiji, it was horrible! I never want to see that asshole again!!”

“Shhhh shhhh shhhh...” I held you tight, devastated that all of this happened all because I was gone. “It’s okay, _______...It’s okay. I’m here now. He won’t hurt you. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

“Oh, Haiji,” you whimpered on my shoulder, your words getting muffled. “I didn’t think this would happen to me. I cried for help even though you weren’t there...I was so terrified.”

I held you tight in my embrace as you cried, gripping me with such desperation, I feared releasing you would make you cry more. I never left your side for the rest of the day, comforting you with gentle words, keeping you in my arms to help you feel safe and secure. 

He tried to...! I couldn’t believe I let that guy into my own house and left you with him...!! **That slimy piece of shit**!!!

* * *

Your tears dried hours later, and you leaned into my embrace. You were emotionally exhausted, and all you wanted to do was sleep. I tucked you in bed and gave you a reassuring kiss.

“I’m going to get a snack. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m good.” Your smile made me want to kiss you again, but I refrained. “Thank you for being here with me. I’m glad we’re together.”

“I’d do anything for you, babe. Always.” I kissed you softly. “Now get some sleep, my love. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Like always,” you said with a twinkle in your eyes.

“Like always.”

Once you were asleep, I snuck out of the house after I double-checked...no, triple-checked that all the doors and windows were locked. After what had transpired, I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you ever again. 

Where was that asshole...?! If I had a mirror, I probably would have seen myself resembling a madman by the time I found that fucker’s home...but I didn’t care. He was going to pay for what he had done to you.

I knocked on the bastard’s door, bottling up all my emotions while my hands rested behind my back. When the door opened, my intense scowl turned into a friendly smile.

“Huh...? Haiji?” The creep yawned. “What is it? Did _______ send you here?”

Oh, he had the **nerve** to act as if he didn’t _assault my woman_?! My forced smile stayed intact. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, come on in.” 

He led me inside and turned around...and that was _all_ he **ever** did. My blade pierced right through his pitch black heart. The sleaze bag uttered a choked gasp, paralyzed with pain. Blood soaked his clothes and the white carpet.

My breathing was slow and fierce as I leaned close to the scumbag’s ear and gripped a fistful of his hair. My voice lowered into the darkest whisper that I only saved for those who made the mistake of crossing the line.

“My _______ told me what you did to her, you goddamn bastard. You thought you were entitled to her...? You thought she would love you if you touched her without her consent...?! Whatever the reason, you’re **wrong**. If anyone, and I mean **anyone** tries to harm her and get in the way of our love, I’ll **always** make sure they regret it.”

The bastard died right after I pulled my blade out of him. I stood there, staring at his cold, lifeless body. My vengeance was fulfilled. The fucking asshole deserved it. I couldn’t help but laugh to myself like a lunatic. I killed him. He was gone! He would never hurt you ever again, and it was all thanks to me.

Returning home to clean the blood was easy. Far too easy. No one would know who murdered him. Good thing too. It was my job to protect you at all costs. And I was determined to always protect you.

I told myself I’d make you, my beloved _______, happy by letting you have friends. And you did have friends as the months passed. I still felt a tinge of jealousy here and there, but I learned to control my urges. You _did_ love me and only me. After all, I did all of this for you, and I would do anything to express my undying love for you. Seeing you with that beaming smile made me the happiest guy on the planet. You deserved everything, including friends. But if they tried to interfere with our powerful love by taking you away from me or harm you in the most cruelest ways imaginable...well, I couldn’t make **any** promises about their well-being.

You’re mine, _______. All mine. And the world will _always_ know you belong to me.


End file.
